The possibility of scrapping one's leg when falling down frightens many children, preventing them from effectively and quickly learning how to ride a bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,277 discloses a bicycle training aid with a remote control device as illustrated in FIG. 1. The remote control device 15 held by a supervisor transmits a wireless signal to a controller 11 on the bicycle that selectively deploys or retracts wheels 13. In a starting position, the wheels would be deployed so that the bicycle is balanced by the wheels at a slow speed, then as the child gains speed and stability, the supervisor may actuate the retraction mechanism so that the wheels are retracted away from the ground. When the child is becoming unstable, the supervisor can send an order to remotely redeploy the wheels 13 to prevent the child from falling over. Also based on a signal from the sensor attached to the bicycle, the controller may actuate a reset mechanism when the signal reached and surpassed a predetermined level.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,634,979 has disclosed an electric drive bicycle where sensors monitor motion status including pedal rotation speed, up and down inclination, traveling speed, brake information attached to the bicycle and makes automatic control of the drive motor for easy driving with assisted power.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,886,403 has disclosed a sporting bicycle with sensors and a controller for automatic control of a controllable damper. The controller memorizes route related control conditions on suspensions and dampers, and teaches the rider the best fit conditions selected from the memorized data and controls in that mode depending on a new route condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,825,322 has disclosed a sporting high end bicycle with sensors and a controller for controlling electric components such as suspension or gear shifting. Sensors include a seat pressure sensor.